


A Bet’s a Bet

by writingblankspaces



Series: Getting Into the “Spirit” of Halloween [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Sehun dares Jongin to flirt with and have sex with an older man for $1000. Too bad he didn’t do his research first and a bet’s a bet right?





	A Bet’s a Bet

“I dare you to go hit on and fuck that old guy,” Sehun chuckled, his cheeks burning red as the last two tequila shots hit him. Jongin scanned the room and he looked in the direction Sehun was nodding, his mouth immediately going dry.

The man he was gesturing at was no other than Do Kyungsoo. The man Jongin had been fucking(and dating) for nearly six months.

“What will you give me if I do it?” Sehun tilted his head and gave the question some thought.

“$1000,” Jongin smirked and he tried to keep from laughing to himself. There were perks to being best friends with a trust fund baby.

He didn’t even feel bad as he rose from his seat and walked over to Kyungsoo. The man’s thick eyebrows quirked and he licked his lips, his eyes raking over Jongin’s outfit.

Skin-tight, ripped black jeans and a loose white v-neck with a plunge so deep, Kyungsoo wondered why Jongin had even bothered wearing a shirt.

“My tipsy friend over there doesn’t know that we’re together. He said he’d give me $1000 if I flirted with and fucked you.” Kyungsoo nodded and quickly glanced at Sehun who was watching them intently.

“And you don’t feel bad taking that much money from a friend?” Jongin shook his head and explained that Sehun was heir to a large hotel chain. When he finished, Kyungsoo was on board with his plan.

 

Their first order of business was to convince Sehun that Jongin was flirting with Kyungsoo, which definitely wasn’t hard as they held a normal conversation, then Jongin eventually made his way to the older man’s lap. The smirk on Sehun’s face fell when he saw how well it was going and he ordered another two shots for himself.

If anything, Sehun was just mildly annoyed, because $1,000 was pocket money to him. So he would have to cut back on his weekly shopping spree.

“How about we go back to my place? You know, to make the bet more authentic?” Jongin grinned and stood up from Kyungsoo’s lap then took his hand. Before they walked out the club, Jongin winked in Sehun’s direction.

He scowled in response and took another shot.

 

When they got to Kyungsoo’s house, a sizeable villa on the outskirts of Seoul, Jongin kicked off his shoes and walked around, already familiar with the interior.

“New painting?” Kyungsoo gave a guilty shrug, then smiled.

It was one of Kyungsoo’s hobbies and since he had disposable income, it was harmless.

“It’s nice. I like the colors.” Jongin didn’t know much about art, but he had to admit the new addition was gorgeous.

“It is. It’s a new artist in Paris. I’ve already put money down on their next piece,” as he spoke, there was a look of deep interest in his eyes.

Ironically, when Kyungsoo looked Jongin, he had the same expression.

 

“It doesn’t bother you that I’m so much older than you?” Jongin shrugged and he sat on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed, drying his hair.

“Not really. Dating is about the feeling right?” Kyungsoo made a positive hum and Jongin nodded, “right. So, it doesn’t matter. Besides, you’re good in bed and you don’t find that often with guys my age.”

He’d meant for his words to get a rise from Kyungsoo, but the only reaction he got was an eyebrow raise. The man was far too used to his usual tricks, so he didn’t even give the words serious thought.

Kyungsoo knew that Jongin cared deeply for him, regardless of his skills in bed.

“Well since you’re with me for my excellent bedroom skills, why don’t you come here?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth Do Kyungsoo,” the formality made Kyungsoo grin and he leaned back against the backboard of the bed.

“How about I put something else in your mouth then?” That made Jongin turn and he crawled up the bed, leaving his towels on the floor as he hovered over the man, completely naked and slightly damp.

“Good idea,” Jongin kissed the man’s lips before slinking down to his lap. His hands gripped Kyungsoo’s underwear and pulled them down, licking his lips.

For show or because he was genuinely excited about sucking his dick, Kyungsoo wasn’t completely sure, but he loved it anyway.

 

Whenever Jongin went down on him, he liked to take his time and this time was no different. He also had a penchant for eye contact, so as he stroked him, making him harder, Jongin’s eyes never left his.

It was one of the reasons why he nearly always came embarrassingly quick, not that he ever had a reason to be that embarrassed. His recovery time nearly matched Jongin’s despite their twenty-two-year age gap.

When Jongin’s warm mouth finally engulfed the head of his dick, Kyungsoo sighed with relief. Sometimes Jongin liked to tease him until he finally pushed his head down, which Jongin enjoyed more than he let on.

Jongin must’ve sensed his feelings and raised his head a little, “don’t worry. I won’t play today.” With that, he continued what he was doing, making quick-work of getting Kyungsoo deep down his throat.

 

His throat tightened around him and Kyungsoo moaned, threading his fingers into Jongin’s black hair and pulling lightly. The moan Jongin let out in return sent vibrations up his dick and Kyungsoo pulled harder.

His first intention had been to stop Jongin before he came, but after a few more trips down Jongin’s throat, he’d given up on that. As of right then, there was nothing more he wanted to do than come down the younger man’s throat and on his lips.

Just as he was about to come, he held Jongin’s head in place and fucked into his mouth, reveling in how glassy and watery Jongin’s eyes looked as he took it all in stride. As the last few waves hit him, he pulled away from Jongin and jerked himself off twice before a few strands decorated Jongin’s swollen, wet lips.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done that,” Jongin chuckled, his voice raspy as he licked his lips and stuck out his tongue, showing Kyungsoo the clumps of white. 

Any other man might’ve balked at the things Jongin did, but Kyungsoo let out a large inhale and gripped Jongin’s jaw, pulling him up towards him. Immediately, the bitter taste of his own release filled his mouth as Jongin’s tongue twisted with his own.

When they finally pulled apart, the come that’d been on the other’s lips was cleaned off and he looked back at Kyungsoo with a lazy grin.

“It’s one of those nights huh?”

 

Each of Kyungsoo’s movements were slow and deliberate, especially because the man made a point to avoid Jongin’s prostate. He knew where it was very well, but wanted to make Jongin wait to come, since he knew the younger man could come untouched fairly easily.

The stretch and subtle burn made Jongin throw his head back into the pillow underneath it, baring his neck as Kyungsoo kept pushing into him, over and over. When the man made specific strokes deep, Jongin’s red-tipped erection bounced against his stomach and made wet trails of precome in its wake.

“Even though you complain about it, I know you love this,” Kyungsoo sighed, his grip on Jongin’s thighs gentle as he pushed inside of him again.

As much as Jongin like to brag about how much he loved it when Kyungsoo gripped him tightly, pulled his hair and made him beg to come, he found joy in the times when they moved slow as well.

His long legs were wrapped loosely around Kyungsoo’s waist and he rolled his hips each time Kyungsoo pushed forward. It was also at that point that Kyungsoo reached between and stroked Jongin with a loose fist.

It was just enough to provide friction and make Jongin’s entire body warm, but not enough to actually make him come. The intensity of Kyungsoo’s gaze, however, was, so Jongin kept trying to look away since it was obvious Kyungsoo wanted this round to last.

“What are you gonna do with the thousand dollars you’re getting from your friend?” Jongin thought for a moment and shrugged.

“Maybe take a trip to Japan when I get time off from work? I’ve been running low on my favorite ramen and I can only buy it in Japan.” Kyungsoo could only grin and muse to himself that Jongin sounded a lot like a spoiled sugar baby.

Despite the large age gap, Kyungsoo had never once given Jongin money for anything besides getting a carton of milk for him on his way in, despite the fact that he could’ve bought Jongin’s apartment building.

They were honestly just some version of a normal couple.

Jongin’s toothbrush was a mainstay in Kyungsoo’s master bathroom, his laptop was usually shoved on top of Kyungsoo’s ridiculously expensive marble coffee table or hidden in the cushions of his couch. He even had several changes of clothes tucked into Kyungsoo’s closet for when he spent the night, or rather, week, lounging around the large house in little more than a t-shirt and tight underwear, providing Kyungsoo with visuals most men his age had to pay for.

 

When Kyungsoo actually decided to aim for Jongin’s prostate, the slow burn of his orgasm built considerably until he was rolling his hips to meet each of Kyungsoo’s thrusts.

The grip on Jongin’s hip tightened and he knew that Kyungsoo was close to coming.

His own fingertips pressed into the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s ass, silently goading him to go faster and get them both off.

Whenever they tried to prolong the slow burn, they both eventually lost patience and sped through things, not that anyone was complaining.

Just like how Jongin wasn’t complaining now as Kyungsoo reached between them again and started stroking him. His fist was clenched tighter than before, so when he touched him this time, he let out choked gasps and wrapped his arms tighter around Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Co-coming,” Kyungsoo mumbled, his hips slamming against Jongin’s before they stilled and Jongin felt the warmth of Kyungsoo’s climax. Not to forget about Jongin, Kyungsoo twisted his wrist and Jongin spilled between them with a gutteral groan.

Jongin kept his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo’s neck and silently enjoyed how all of Kyungsoo’s weight was resting on him.

As he pulled away, Jongin sat up and stretched his arms above his head, “let’s seal the deal on my $1000.” He reached for his phone and told Kyungsoo to lay next to him and pretend to sleep. Angling the camera perfectly, Jongin not only caught the come on his chest and stomach, but also Kyungsoo’s bare back.

For a final touch, Jongin made a peace sign and pressed the shutter, grinning when he saw that the picture came out perfectly. Without further thought, he sent it to Sehun and then turned his phone on do not disturb.

If Sehun had sobered up, then his reaction would be quick and instantaneously. When Jongin looked at his phone, he was bound to have at least 20 texts from him.

“Was that really necessary?” Kyungsoo asked with an entertained smirk after he’d turned on his side, facing him. Jongin shrugged and looked at the clock.

“Probably not, but how about you fuck your come into me?” His said the filthy words so cavalier and effortlessly, that it made the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach tighten in anticipation.

His arousal only increased when Jongin’s hands trailed to where his come was starting to seep out his ass and gathered some on his hand. Kyungsoo could only watch, dry-mouthed, as Jongin stroked him with his sticky fist.

It should’ve been too early and he should’ve been too sensitive, but Jongin managed to coax him to hardness again.

“You sure you didn’t take some viagra _hyung_?” Kyungsoo’s eye brows quirked and he stared at Jongin.

The 8AM meeting he had the next day would need to be rescheduled.


End file.
